


speak to me only with your eyes (the rain song)

by prideandprjudice



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: BAMF Jackie Burkhart, F/M, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Pre-Relationship, just the kids being kids, like she’s cool in this, so is the hydejackie tho as well, the donnajackie friendship is lowkey, there’s not enough Fez in this tho :(, unrealized crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prideandprjudice/pseuds/prideandprjudice
Summary: Now all eyes turned to Hyde, but his eyes were on Jackie, narrowed slightly as if trying to work out where the last piece of a particularly difficult puzzle went.(or, Jackie is the only one who knows how to change a tire).
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart & Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	speak to me only with your eyes (the rain song)

**Author's Note:**

> this idea stemmed from that episode where jackie helps red with his car...i really wish they’d kept that characterisation and i always hc that red just kept teaching her about car mechanics and stuff. this is my first fic ever so be gentle please and bear with me...hope you enjoy!
> 
> (the title is from the rain song by zeppelin btw)

**4:37 PM, SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE POINT PLACE, WISCONSIN, PA 1977 **

“Are you kidding me right now, Forman?” Hyde said loudly, staring out the window in annoyance. 

The rest of the groups complaints  followed-

“Eric, you’re such a  _dillhole_ !”

“Not cool, man...” 

“You son-of-a-bitch!”

“Alright, alright I get it!” Eric cut off loudly “It’s all totally  _my_ fault that the vista cruiser has a flat tire, as if I _didn't_ tell Kelso to stop kicking it every time Jackie made him cry!”

“Look there he goes, blaming us!” Kelso cried pointing his finger in an accusatory fashion at Eric. He looked around nervously wondering if anyone had caught the Jackie-comment.

_What a total dud_ Hyde thought irritably, it was almost as annoying as Jackie’s constant screeching. Speaking of, Jackie had been suspiciously quiet this whole time. Her whole body was tightly wounded up- her legs and arms were crossed and her red-painted lips were pressed together into a thin line. She was looking out the window in feigned disinterest.  _Not_ that he was looking at her or anything.

Whatever...she was probably secretly happy that there chances of going to a Zeppelin concert were now slim to non. She’d never made it a secret that she likedshit like  _ABBA_ more than Zeppelin and now she was secretly revelling in the joy that she didn’t have to go anymore.

No Zeppelin. This  _sucked_ .

-

Donna looked around pointedly at everyone in the car “So what’s our plan now?”

Eric sighed “I dunno, I guess one of us has to go find like a pay phone or something to call my parents...”. The thought looked like it made Forman miserable and succeeded to sober up everyone else in the car.

Donna sighed deeply and then suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree “Unless somebody here knows how to change a tire!”

“Where are we gonna get a spare tire from?” Eric asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Donna rolled her eyes, she looked like she was in literal pain “Eric...you  have one in your trunk remember?” 

Everyone turned to Eric with the same expression as Donna (even Jackie who had been glaring holes into the car window) “Your dad made you put one in just in case!”

“Oh.”

Donna pointedly ignored Eric after this, “So anyone know how to change a tire...Kelso, Hyde, Fez?”

All three boys shook their head and a sombre mood sprung within the vista cruiser once again.

“I do.”

All eyes turned to Jackie as she narrowed her eyes at them all...or tried to. She would of had a better chance if she wasn’t squeezed into the corner and if Donna and Kelso weren’t blocking her way.

Eric and Kelso began to laugh like it was the punchline to some big joke, even though Jackie looked pretty serious. Donna and Fez looked at her with interest. Hyde copied Jackie’s actions from before and proceeded to stay silent, thinking.

Jackie let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes. “Ugh. Your dad taught me how, Eric.” 

She twisted her fingers in her lap. “I can do it!”

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”

Now all eyes turned to Hyde, but his eyes were on Jackie, narrowed slightly as if trying to work out where the last piece of a particularly difficult puzzle went.

“Why do you think?” Jackie began angrily “You think I _want_ to go to some stinky concert that’s full of dopehead’s and skanks?”

Hyde ignored the jab at Zeppelin and instead leaned forward in his seat and turned, now facing her fully. “I _think_ it was because you don’t want anyone to see you as anything but a hot bitchy cheerleader that’s destined to be future prom queen or some shit,  that’s why you didn’t say.” 

Everyone in the car stayed silent, waiting for Jackie’s response.

Jackie huffed and opened the car door forcefully instead of replying.

“Jackie...” Donna nervously began “what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing, Donna?” Jackie said, now very aggravated “I’m gonna change this _stupid_ tire and we’re going to go to that  _stupid_ Led Zeppelin concert!”

“Oh now this, I gotta see” Eric snickered, opening the door from the drivers seat, earning a glare from Donna.

“Watch it, Eric _Foreskin_ , Your already on strike three.” Donna snapped and Eric wilted under her gaze.

_Man, if looks could kill_ Hyde thought,  _Forman would be a dead man_. Hyde opened his car door as well, getting out. He was eager to see what Jackie could do, it was fun to see her like this. She always managed to surprise him, even when he thought he had her down.  _Not_ that he spent time thinking about her or anything.

-

As the rest of the group got out to stand at the side of the freeway, Jackie rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair back. She opened the trunk as the rest of the group stood back watching her. Her back stilled under their gaze, she turned around glaring

“Can you _not_?” Jackie glowered “Seriously, this is gonna take like half an hour at _least_!”

 _Jackie not wanting attention?_ That alone was unsettling, Hyde could tell that she was seriously out of her depth despite knowing what to do.  _The popular cheerleader getting her hands dirty, changing a flat tire_...now that would make one hell of a story . Hell, she’d probably kill him for thinking it, let alone retelling the story to the whole school.

The gang ignored her, not bothering to be discreet. Watching Jackie Burkhart changing a flat tire might be a once in a lifetime opportunity, that no one was willing to pass up. Well okay, they’d probably pass it up for Zeppelin (you’d have to be dumber than Kelso not to).

Jackie huffed and puffed, before rolling her eyes for what may of been the seventy third time that day. She turned back to the car, pulling the spare tire out. 

“Michael! Give me your coat!”

“What! Why?” Kelso cried gripping his coat and holding it away from Jackie.

“You think I’m gonna kneel on the dirty, germ infested freeway wearing my designer pants?” Jackie screeched “As if!”

Back to normal, regular programmed Jackie then. Hyde discovered that he didn’t mind that much.

-

After a full twenty minutes of Jackie tinkering with the car’s tire, she let out a deep breath and stood up.

“Ugh!” Jackie groaned, looking at her hands that was now covered in dirt and her pink nails that were chipped “There _better_ not be a line for the ladies room when we get there!”

“If there even  is a ladies room.” Eric sniggered, Fez and Kelso joining him in laughter. Even Hyde flashed a grudging smirk. Donna and Jackie simply rolled their eyes and sighed.

Donna’s eyes widened “Wait-so you’re done?”

“Uh yeah, duh!”

Hyde took it upon himself to get this ball rolling again “Then what the hell are we waiting for, let’s go!”

“Wait, I think Eric has something to say to Jackie, don’t you Eric?” Donna raised her eyebrows expectantly 

“Yeah, uh...thanks Jackie seriously.” Eric said, slightly weirded out that he was actually thanking Jackie for something.

Jackie opted to ignore him and instead inspected her damaged nails “Whatever...” 

“Seriously Jackie...you’re like a total badass to me right now” Donna said, a grin gracing her features for the first time in an hour.

Jackie smiled slightly at Donna before handing Kelso his now dirty coat back with a sniff.

“You know Jackie...” Kelso began “you looked kinda hot changing that tir-“

“Shut up and get in the car, Michael!”

Everyone followed suite until the only ones left outside were Hyde and Jackie.

-

“Kelso’s an ass...but you kinda did look hot changing that tire, Jackie” Hyde muttered, “It was...pretty cool of you.” 

He looked at her for a moment before getting in the car leaving Jackie next to the trunk.

Jackie smiled slightly, pursing her lips to avoid showing the full-blown grin she was hiding. She looked down at her hands, they looked so different than they normally would. 

Her wide grin leapt free and she let it stay for a few moments before schooling her face her into an expression of indifference and opening the door to the vista cruiser.

“Zeppelin here we come!” Hyde cheered watching as Jackie got into the car. Their eyes met for a second and they both turned to look out their windows, hiding their matching smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought PLEASE! I always want to improve my writing and I’m not sure how well characterised everyone is...I wrote this all in one sitting and am still grasping ao3 so yeahh. if you read this MWAH <3
> 
> if you want to chat w/ me about Jackie and Hyde or any other of my fixations my tumblr is @lovesong-remastered :)
> 
> ALSO i do not know how to change a tire as you can probably tell so if something doesn’t make sense that’s probably why lmao
> 
> Edit made on: 3/12/20. bc it was baaad b4 not saying i’m an amazing writer now but like. i’m better i hope so. yknow love and light.


End file.
